Os amados olhos verdes
by Pleasure Retarder
Summary: Primeira pessoa em Severus Snape contando sua história com Lily Evans pouco antes de morrer.


**M**uitas histórias sobre amor e traição já foram escritas e há quem diga que não há mais espaço para elas no mundo atual, mas sou obrigado a discordar. Mesmo com a bruxa que traiu seu amor e não foi punida, mesmo com a inocência de outra que foi morta injustamente, ou mesmo com a dúvida, ainda há uma brecha para as histórias de dois bruxos que o tempo foi capaz de criar mais do que laços de amizade e amor. Mas nem toda traição é mesmo o que parece ser.

Com esse último depoimento em mente, deixo para aqueles que tinham em mim um grande prestígio a minha história escrita logo após ver em delírio quem eu amava. Pois foi sempre assim que quis morrer, com os olhos verdes me guiando para o melhor lugar, me dizendo que o único e verdadeiro poder de um bruxo forte é o amor. E se eu não puder entender isso, nada serei além de alguém sem alma e sem alcance. Eu entendi isso quando vi o verde que cobria lentamente meu sono eterno.

* * *

**Q**uando ambos éramos pequenos, encontrei com ela e sua irmã mais nova no parque de uma praça quase abandonada perto de casa. Não sabia nada dela além que seus cabelos eram os mais belos que já tinha visto e que ela possuía uma habilidade nata para magia. No balanço, ela brincava com sua irmã, mas pousava de um modo mais suave e lento que a outra. Era esse o uso inocente de uma criança da bruxaria, um dos meios mais simples para se descobrir o dom nos trouxas. 

Eu ainda estava escondido observando-as. Nunca fui muito social, para não dizer quase nada, mas pouco me incomodo com isso até hoje. Quando tentei levantar e ir para casa pensando que as brigas de meus pais já tinham cessado, um pedaço da minha roupa que já estava rasgada ficou presa num dos arbustos. Um barulho alto de pano se partindo e galhos quebrando evidenciou que eu estava lá olhando escondido para elas. Num súbito, a garota mais velha levantou do balanço e gritou para sair dali.

Bem que eu queria, mas não conseguia. Tive que usar minha varinha improvisada para partir aquele galho incômodo. Mesmo ainda sendo menor e proibido de usar magia, eu já possuía algumas cartas na manga desde cedo, que incluía despistar a vigilância do Ministério da Magia sobre menores de idade. Mas a garota, dos cabelos que me lembravam muito a bebida de meu pai, observou tudo calada, como se admirasse. Então, após vislumbrar, aproximou-se de mim com cautela.

_Quem é você, garoto estranho?_

_Estranho? Olha só quem fala, você que levita no ar por tanto tempo._

É verdade que com minhas roupas e meu rosto todo sujo eu aparentava alguém que tinha acabado de fugir da prisão dos bruxos ou do hospital para casos mentais perdidos. Mas não tinha mesmo culpa. Meus pais viviam pobres e não conseguiam muita coisa com o vício de bebida que meu pai tinha. Além disso, quantas vezes ele mesmo rasgou a pouca roupa que eu tinha quando eu tentava defender mamãe dos ataques dele fora de si? Muitas e muitas vezes me machuquei por isso.

_Como... como você sabe disso?_ – continuou ela, mas agora com um ar de quem acabou de ter seu segredo mais íntimo revelado. Sua irmã estava de pé, assustada, agarrada ao braço da mais velha com um olhar de quem começaria a chorar a qualquer hora.

_Ah, é que eu... acabei de ver você fazendo isso e..._

_Há quanto tempo nos observa?_ – interrompendo minha desculpa esfarrapada de um modo bem decidido e corajoso. Era como se somente ela pudesse fazer as perguntas e eu nada além de respondê-las.

_Faz... faz um bom tempo. Você é uma bruxa, sabia?_

_Como! Como ousa dizer isso? Seu imundo, suma daqui!_ – esbravejou a moça. Nesse momento me segurei para não chamá-la de trouxa ignorante, mas era melhor não se eu queria ter uma relação melhor com ela.

_Não é uma ofensa. É uma verdade. Você não sabe o que significa?_

_Deveria? Explique-se melhor! A propósito, qual é seu nome, então?_

_Severus... Severus Snape._ – disse, como quem responde uma pergunta qualquer, mesmo morrendo de medo de ouvir algum comentário ou piada de mal gosto sobre se sou mesmo assim tão bravo quanto o nome.

_Ah, bem… o meu é Lílian Evans e moro aqui perto._ – e sorriu. Se foi minha imaginação ou não, sei que nesse momento o sol iluminou seu rosto e seu cabelo de forma que pude ver melhor suas feições, e como era linda! O cabelo brilhou revelando um tom avermelhado, quase escuro e lindos olhos claros com cores semelhantes ao verde das folhas que voavam logo atrás dela. O sorriso era dificilmente explicável de tão belo e angelical. E sei que talvez tenha sido aí que ela me conquistou.

**M**ais ou menos cinco ou sei anos passados, estávamos estudando na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. Ela tinha recebido uma carta e seus pais concordaram em mandá-la para cá para formar-se uma bruxa e assim ser. E nossa amizade, a partir daquele dia, tendeu só a crescer e crescer, mesmo estando em casas diferentes. Na verdade, mais que isso, opostas, uma vez que a rivalidade das duas era imensa. Mas, mesmo com olhares contrariados dos colegas, éramos bons amigos.

Eu ainda era o mesmo garoto de quando criança, pouco amadureci. Continuava calado e sério, estudando seriamente e me interessando pelas Artes das Trevas. Sei que nem todo mundo encarava isso como algo bom, mas as possibilidades e os poderes que poderiam ser ganhos com o seu uso eram enormes. Tornava grandes homens como o próprio diretor da escola, Dumbledore, em apenas meros bruxos brincando com sua fraqueza em magia. Lily via esse me interesse com maus olhos.

_Como funciona esse negócio de Horcrux, hein Lily?_

_Sev, isso não deveria ser do seu interesse! Pare de pensar nisso!_

Ela dizia que era coisa ruim e que mesmo não sendo de uma linhagem de sangue bruxo, ela mesma entendia que não era brincadeira. Pessoas morriam e sofriam na mão de feitiços das trevas e ela não queria que eu me tornasse uma pessoa má. Mesmo quando eu andava com companhias de caráter duvidoso ou criava magias para ataque direto, ela me censurava com os mais variados argumentos. Mas ela não entendia como era ser o alvo de gozações do colégio pelo grupo mais popular.

**U**ma vez, sentado embaixo de uma árvore de frente para o lago do castelo, eu lia um livro sobre poções que até então era a matéria que eu ia melhor. A Lily também estava lá porque pedi ajuda a ela na poção Veritasserum que eu já tinha falhado duas vezes em fazer. Ela era a melhor aluna de todo o colégio nessa matéria e eu não me incomodava em ser o segundo. A única coisa que me perturbava era o preconceito que eu ainda tinha de sangues-ruins, herdada inconscientemente da Sonserina.

_Hei, menino do cabelo oleoso!_ – gritou alguém zombando de mim. Eu segurei minha varinha com toda força pronto para testar meu novo feitiço de corte, mas a Lily agarrou meu braço. Ela não queria que eu atacasse alguém, pois isso seria motivo para uma longa detenção.

_Ah, quer dizer que então está de namoradinha, é? Como alguém tão desprezível como você conseguiu alguém que te agüentasse?_ – esse era Sirius Black, chamado de Almofadinhas pelos amigos. Era um garoto com uma fama perto da de deus grego e que apesar do enorme sucesso com as garotas, não se interessava tanto nelas. Mas seus olhos brilhavam quando era chegado o momento de me chatear.

_Não diga bobagens, Almodinhas. Ela só é amiga dele, não é Lily? Ninguém se quer chegaria perto do Seboso com segundas intenções!_ – o segundo idiota do grupo popular do colégio. Chamado de Pontas, seu nome era James Potter, grande apanhador da casa dos agressores dos indefesos, a Grifinória. Adorava se exibir para qualquer um usando um pomo roubado, soltando-o e pegando-o vez após vez. E tinha um interesse especial na minha amiga, pegando mais leve quando ela estava perto.

_Se enganou, Potter! Eu e Sev somos mais que bons amigos e nisso não há espaço pra você. Ah, e faça o favor de não me chamar com apelidos que só meus amigos usam, tá bom? Para você, sou senhorita Evans!_ – assim disse a Lily, me puxando com força em seguida para longe deles, indo em direção as portas do castelo. Infelizmente não tive tempo para ver a cara dessa corja de idiotas exibidos.

Mas o que ela tinha dito me influenciou um pouco. Na verdade, bastante, pois no caminho até entrarmos no castelo foi só basicamente nisso que pensei. Olhei para ela e ela parecia tão forte e decidida, além de muito irritada com a palhaçada deles. Ela havia percebido assim como eu que o Black logo iria me levantar no ar com um feitiço e passar a tarde rindo com os amigos. Andamos até que chegamos num aposento que nunca tinha visto, mesmo tendo explorado grande parte do castelo.

_Er... Lily, gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta meio boba..._

_Diga, Sev. Se for sobre o que eu acabei de falar, saiba que foi só um tapa de luva de pelica na cara daquele folgado do Potter. Não me leve a mal, não quero que o que eu tenha dito te atrapalhe de alguma forma. Você deve ter suas paqueras..._

_Não, não tenho e você devia saber disso. A Black morena é namorada do Lestrange e eu nunca tentei nada com ela. Foi ela que se insinuou pra mim na tentativa de aprender algumas magias das trevas._

_Sev, eu já te disse o que acho sobre isso! Você devia..._

_Você fica mais linda ainda quando está brava, sabia?_ – as palavras me escaparam como hipogrifos dos pequenos currais que o guarda-caças havia feito ao lado do castelo. Aquilo foi minha primeira cantada, minha primeira revelação sobre o que sentia por aquela garota do balanço, por aquela amiga, por aquela que me defendia.

_Eu... você acha mesmo?_ – a sala estava escura e seus cabelos sobre o rosto, mas ambos continham a mesma tonalidade rósea e vermelha. E suas palavras haviam saído meio falhas, meio chutadas.

_Ah, quer dizer... desculpa, é que eu estou agitado e..._

Lily me agarrou e calou minha boca com a sua. Havia me encostado na parede, me deixando sem reação alguma. Só nos beijamos, como dois adolescentes apaixonados. Não havia ninguém na sala para testemunhar e nem ninguém para desmentir o quão perdido eu estava e o quanto ela queria me sentir os lábios e a boca. Foi rápido para mim, mas foi o momento mais longo também. E mesmo que eu tente em palavras descrever o momento que quis reviver até hoje, seria inútil. Foi único.

**D**ia seguinte, não a encontrei como de costume no salão para o café da manhã. Só a vi na aula de poções, que foi a segunda do primeiro período. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seus cabelos bagunçados, como se ela não tivesse dormindo a noite e, além disso, passara-o chorando. Tentei me aproximar, mas o maldito do Potter não desgrudou um minuto dela, e ela não fez tanta questão de se aproximar de mim. O que eu teria feito de errado? Foi então que a noite eu comecei a entender.

No jantar, todos estavam lá, pois era Halloween. Havia abóboras voadoras por todos os lados, os fantasmas valsavam no alto como de costume e o jantar era maravilhoso e abundante como em todas as comemorações. Os alunos tinham se arrumado da melhor forma, pois após o jantar, haveria uma festa em cada salão comunal. A Lily parecia ter encontrado uma forma de se recompor. Seus rosto estava belo como sempre e seu cabelo bem arrumado. Mas ainda havia ele.

Foi quando, assim que os pratos foram recolhidos, eu olhei para ela e logo em seguida meu olhar foi retribuído pelo dela. Mesmo estando pessoas, fantasmas e enfeites entre a gente, pude distinguir aquelas olhos verdes vivos me observando. Quando me movia para dar um sorriso, o Potter a puxou e a beijou. Puxou e a beijou na frente de todo mundo e ela não se mexeu e nem se quer o empurrou como normalmente faria. Apenas correspondeu o beijo, sem muita empolgação.

_Maldito!_ – eu disse, mas quase ninguém escutou. O garoto logo a frente de mim foi jogado para trás com força e todos olharam para nossa mesa. Minha varinha tinha respondido a minha fúria, mas ninguém tinha percebido que eu é que tinha feito algo. Aproveitando o tumulto, levantei e rumei para longe dali e de todos. Precisava ficar me distanciar desses idiotas. Enquanto saía, senti dois olhos verdes intensos me seguindo. Ao olhar para trás, ela estava de pé e segurada pelo braço pelo Potter.

Como ela pode ter feito isso comigo? Como ela pode deixar que aquele panaca encoste nela e a beije? Por que ela está fazendo isso depois do que tivemos ontem? O que aconteceu que não fiquei sabendo? Será que fiz algo errado e não sei? Preciso pensar, preciso de um tempo, preciso pensar em como fazer aquele idiota pagar. Ele seria perfeito para o novo feitiço que ele tinha criado, o chamado Sectum Sempra. Cortá-lo-ia e faria com que sangrasse toda lágrima que eu derramava.

**N**o próximo dia era o que ia fazer: matar o Potter. Mas assim que saí da sala da Sonserina dei de cara com a Lily que parecia igualmente abatida com a ontem de manhã. E toda minha fúria foi reduzida a preocupação e dúvida. Ela me abraçou e despencou em lágrimas que à mim pareciam sinceras. Apertou-me com tanta força que achei que queria que eu estivesse para sempre com ela, mas me enganei piamente. Foi então que ela engoliu o choro e começou a falar.

_Desculpa, Snape..._ – disse Lily limpando o choro na manga no uniforme.

_Snape? Você nunca me chamou assim, Lily. Nunca precisou disso._

_Temos que conversar, bem sério._ – disse ela mudando o tom da voz.

_O quê? O que eu fiz? Por que tá fazendo isso?_

_Eu não o amo, Snape. Eu não quero ficar com você. Você não é importante para mim. Quem realmente vale a pena é o James. Ele sim é um garoto direito e, sabe, eu posso confiar nele porque sei realmente quem ele é. Ele é bom e você, não tenho certeza. Mesmo eu pedindo para você se afastar das artes das trevas, você foi mais além ao ponto de se juntar com o Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Snape, achei que poderia confiar em você, mas você ajudou quem não devia a fazer com que eu sofresse. O seu Lorde matou meus pais. Não posso amar quem faz isso comigo._

_Lily, de onde tirou essa idéia absurda? Eu nunca faria isso!_

_Não quero mais mentiras, Snape! Quero é que você me deixe em paz! Já tenho tudo que preciso. James é maravilhoso e você se afaste de mim para sempre, ouviu?_ – ela estava vermelha, mas de raiva e com uma expressão que nunca tinha visto. Era como ódio de mim. Ódio. Senti que eu era um algo que devia apodrecer em Azkaban. E me deu as costas, quase começando a correr.

_Espera, Lily!_ – segurei o braço dela, tentando não deixá-la ir embora. Embora, como se fosse para sempre da minha vida.

_Não me chame mais assim!_ – ela tirou a varinha e me mandou para longe. E após ver o que tinha feito, saiu correndo, chorando.

Eu fiquei caído no chão por sabe se lá quanto tempo, tentando entender porque tudo aquilo havia saído daquele jeito. E o máximo que pude concluir é que havia mesmo dedo desse Potter no meio. Pensei em me vingar, mas se ela disse que só precisava dele, eu que não iria fazer algo contra o Potter. A última coisa que queria ver era a Lily triste e mesmo que para ela ser feliz eu tivesse que sacrificar o que sentia, eu faria sem pensar duas vezes. Amar é querer ver o outro feliz. Eu a amava.

Não falei mais com nenhum deles. O único episódio mais perto disso foi após os últimos exames que o grupinho de imbecis veio praticar sua última gracinha comigo. Estava preparado para fazer minha justiça contra eles quando alguém apareceu para não deixá-los mexer comigo. Era a Lily. Confuso e sentindo raiva de tudo e de todos, acabei por desferir o xingamento que mais fere no mundo bruxo. Sangue-ruim. E claro, ela se ofendeu, mas os fez parar.

Como se eu mesmo não fosse impuro. Como se eu não tivesse me dado o nome de Príncipe Mestiço. Sou tão hipócrita ao ponto de magoar quem eu amo com isso. Mas talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Se ela me odiasse, seria mais fácil para nós. Ela poderia ter sua vida junto com o Potter. E assim acabou sendo. Eles se casaram e tiveram um filho. Um filho que eu ouvi a profecia e me fez arrepender dos meus pecados passados. E me fez odiá-lo por ser parecido com o pai e amá-lo por me lembra a Lily.

* * *

**E**nquanto a vida deles foi feliz e ambos lutaram na Ordem da Fênix contra os comensais e o Lorde das Trevas, a minha continuou a mesma. Estava sem quem amava, mas de certa forma feliz por ver que ela estava bem. Mas eu me desvirtuei. Fui para o lado sombrio e me uni ao Lorde. Tornei-me o que hoje odeio, um comensal. Mas me arrependi a tempo de conseguir salvar minha alma e provar a minha inocência e minha utilidade para o bem e para o Escolhido. 

Ajudá-lo foi ajudar a quem sempre esteve comigo. Foi como estar com quem eu sempre amei desde aquele dia no parque.. Mesmo que ele falasse como o pai, mesmo que voasse como o pai e tivesse o mesmo cabelo bagunçado, sabia que ele era mais como a mãe. Nos seus olhos via a Lily. E naqueles olhos eu pude ver pelo menos um ato de amor pela última vez, mesmo que eu tenha morrido por isso. Pois aquele garoto salvou todos e foi nos olhos deles que tive meu último momento de paz.


End file.
